Mama's Little Boy
by Avatar Sangmu
Summary: "My little ladies' man." (Korra's son goes on his first date.)
1. Date Preparations and Baby Pictures

Kai was too preoccupied with fixing his hair to hear his mother calling.

"Kai!" Korra called again.

"Huh, what?" Kai turned around hastily.

His mother grinned widely.

"Getting all handsomed up for your date, I see," she joked.

"Mom..." Kai groaned._  
_

"If you're going to mock the boy, at least use actual words. 'Handsomed', Korra? Really?" Mako barely managed to finish his sentence before he got smacked with his newspaper.

"No, no, go on with the mocking!" Katara, Korra's youngest child pleaded.

"Why don't you take it from here, sweetie, I have to take out the photo album." Korra chuckled as Kai protested and his sister broke into laughter.

Kai glared at her.

"Just you wait 'till your first date, she'll do the same to you," he warned solemnly.

The children heard giggling from the living room. Of course, the obvious thing to do was to eavesdrop on the suddenly _very_ interesting conversation.

"Oh, wasn't he just precious, Mako? Look how happy he looks on that ostrich-pony!" Korra smiled fondly.

Katara snickered.

"I remember that day. We had to leave because little 'Tara had diarrhea," Mako replied.

Katara reddened as her elder brother guffawed uproariously.

"Oh, what a smell!" Korra said, scrunching up her nose at the thought.

"Not as bad Kai was when he was two and got gassy," Mako said snickering.

Katara smirked and Kai glared at her.

"We've got to get them to stop." Kai declared.

The siblings went down to scold their parents together.

"Mom, you have to put that away before Li shows up! You'll drive her away!"Kai pleaded. The scolding plan seemed to have been forgotten.

"Oh nonsense, Kai, I'll only show two photos! And they'll be first grade onward, so not too embarrassing. But maybe that adorable one on your first day of preschool when you wouldn't let go of my leg…" Korra trailed off, hiding a smile.

"**Mom, please!**" Kai begged, hoping to stop the madness. What lengths would his mother go to in order to humiliate him?

"Oh, alright. I'll save the ones from when you were little for your serious girlfriends," Korra winked.

"Li _might_ end up serious," Kai grumbled unhappily, hunching over and crossing his arms.

"Do you want her to take out the baby pictures, son?" Mako questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No, no," Kai said quickly. "Please mother, take your time."

"Oh, honey, your tie's crooked, let me fix that!" Korra exclaimed, rushing to her son's aid.

Mako smirked and flipped through the newspaper as Kai squirmed and Katara took pictures.

Just then, the door bell rang and the house went silent.

"It's her! Everybody, be cool. Katara, get out of here, you'll embarrass me!" Kai yelled franticly.

"HEY!"

"Oh, _why_ is she early?"Kai panicked, pacing the room anxiously, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"It's probably your Uncle Bolin, I invited him earlier," Mako said calmly.

"Hey, Bo!" Korra greeted him cheerfully, opening the door.

"Hey, Bo," Mako said, flipping the newspaper over to read the funnies.

"**Uncle Bolin!**" Katara tackled him enthusiastically.

After suddenly finding himself on the ground, Bolin hugged his niece happily.

"Oh. Hey," Kai said, downcast and slightly monotone.

"Disappointed, nephew? Were you expecting a certain pretty young lady?" Bolin teased, smiling.

"If she's going out with Kai, she's not that pretty," Katara said.

"Good one!" Uncle laughed, giving the girl a high-five.

"So, ready to sweep her off her feet?" Bolin asked ruffling Kai's hair and grinning excitedly.

"It-it took me three hours to do my hair," Kai said, dazed.

"Well, I think it looks cute all mussed up." Korra cooed, ruffling her son's hair some more.

Katara gagged and Mako chuckled.

"It does look better, son," Kai's father said.

"Really?" Kai asked excitedly, his mood suddenly shifting. "Think Li will like it?"

"She'd be crazy _not_ to!" Bolin exclaimed, flailing his arms around wildly.

"My little ladies' man," Korra cooed. "Just like with that girl in your kindergarten class."

Before Kai could protest to the doting, the doorbell rang again, and all fell silent.

Korra looked through the peephole in anticipation.

She squealed excitedly.

"It's Li!"

"I'll get the photo album!" Katara grinned.


	2. The Arrival of Li

"Uh, hi everyone," Li awkwardly said to, well, everyone. "Kai, you didn't tell me that the whole family would be here."

Kai grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't completely aware of that either."

"Wanna look at Kai's baby pictures, Li?" Katara asked mischievously.

"Katara! Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" Kai yelled.

"Kai, be nice to your sister," Korra scolded, and then rushed over to Li with her camera.

"Avatar Korra?" Li asked incredulously.

"That's right!" Korra replied cheerfully. She ushered Kai over and demanded that he pose for a picture. "This is _so_ going into the photo album!"

Korra then turned to Li with murder in her eyes. "Unless of course, you break my little boy's heart."

Li gulped. "Why didn't you tell me your mother was the all powerful Avatar?" she whispered to Kai.

"I thought it would be a turn off," he mumbled, blushing.

"Kai," Mako called, interrupting the thirteen year olds' secret conversation. "You better treat her the way a proper gentleman would." He warned.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Korra said, fondly brushing aside her son's hair. "Our little baby has a good heart."

"She's delusional," Katara muttered to Bolin, who was stifling his laughter.

Master Bolin cleared his throat. "So, uh, is Li's father taking you?"

"Yeah, why?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The cop, right?" Bolin continued, remembering how one of his girlfriends' father reacted to his "charming" attitude.

"Yeah. Again, why?" Kai asked, cluelessly.

"No reason," Bolin replied.

"Good luck," he added under his breath.

Korra finally put away her camera and wiped her tears, then started babbling about Kai's preschool days.

"Have a nice night!" Korra called as Kai rushed Li out the door (in the most gentleman-like way possible, of course).

"Wear your seatbelt!" Mako called, flipping his newspaper to read the headline about his wife.

"Don't eat beans!" Katara called, teasingly. "You know how gassy you get when-"

"KATARA!" Korra and Mako scolded.

"Don't worry," Bolin assured them, smirking. "He'll be fine. Girls dig goofballs."

He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Believe me, I would know."


End file.
